quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Renewed Halloween Night
Duration: 'October 29th to November 13th, 2014 '''Original Event: 'Halloween Night '''The information below was taken from the original event page; some things may have changed. __TOC__ In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= Wiz: ......That can’t be all meow --Wiz groaned in front of the empty plate. Wiz: Why can’t we get candy? It isn’t fair meow. --I thought cats cannot sense sweetness but I seem to be wrong. Wiz: That’s just nonsense! --The town of Torulika was celebrating Halloween. --Wiz begins scratching the door so she can find sweets. Baron: Hey hey! You’ve had enough sweets already! --Baron shouted at Wiz. Baron: The town is filled with people today! I am going to patrol the area. Baron: You two look after while I’m out. --Baron leaves to the festive town. Wiz: ......That’s it. I am going to eat so much candy that I’ll explode. Wiz: We should go dress up in costume! And get candy like the others! --You shrug your shoulders. --You had just been asked by Baron to stay put. Wiz: He won’t find out! He’s too slow anyway! --Wiz dives into a Jack-O-Lantern mask that was laying by the door. Wiz: Check our my disguise! --You just look like a garden ornament. Wiz: Oh really meow! Wiz: ......I thought getting a disguise was easy --Wiz leaves the pumpkin --but... Wiz: Meow? Meow ow!! --Wiz cries in pain. Wiz: I’m stuck! Help me out! --You pick up the pumpkin to pull out Wiz. Wiz: Meow... Be gentle please... --You gently grasp her leg and pull but she does not budge. --You grasp more tightly and pull harder. Wiz: Meoooww!! --It was then you manage to free Wiz from the pumpkin. --But also fly back knocking down the door. Wiz: !? --The next instance you are surrounded by a bright light. -You and Wiz are swallowed by the light. --And silence returns as if nothing happened. --Baron returns to the room with a basket of candy. Baron: Look what I’ve brought! Candy! Baron: Hm? --Baron notices the room is empty. Baron: I told those two to stay put! --On the floor laid the Jack-O-Lantern smiling silently. |-| The Candy House= Wiz: Meow......? Wiz: Where are we...? --You find yourself in a small park. ???: Trick or Treat! --A small girl with a pumpkin hat appeared from behind. ???: Give me Candy or else! Wiz: ? ???: I haven't seen you around here. And a cute black cat! --It appears you are no longer at the guild... ???: Geeld? Sounds strange! ???: Ah! You must have escaped this Geeeld in search of sweets! --You begin to understand the situation. --You are no longer in your world but... ???: Welcome to Halloween! --The girl begins to tickle Wiz. Wiz: Myahaha!! Stop that! --The girl calls out while tickling Wiz. ???: Sis! Over here! ???: What is it Puff? Puff: There's a black cat here! And a person from the Geeeeld! --You explain the situation. ???: Hmm then we must get you back to your own world... Tabasa: My name is Tabasa Tabasa: Today is Halloween. Tabasa: A day when the dead return to the world. Tabasa: A strange day to be meeting you though. Wiz: Meow! Wiz: What next!? --A small girl with a tail is sniffing Wiz. Puff: Hey! What are you doing Nina! --The girl named Nina lifts her head. Nina: Checking if they are dangerous or not... --According to Tabasa, Nina was once a wolf. --But was turned into a girl by Puff. Tabasa: But the spell failed so she still has her ears and a tail Nina: I like it this way though. Puff: I'll fix it as soon as my magic is better! Puff: Everyone makes mistakes! ???: You lot are always so noisy. --Another girl comes soaring from the sky. Puff: Ugh...... Nina: Grr...... Tabasa: Hi Sakyuna. What brings you here today? Sakyuna: Oh I have some good news! Puff: Good news? Sakyuna: The house up this road is giving out lots of candy! Sakyuna': I thought I might tell you! Puff: Candy?! Lots?! Sakyuna: Yea. See Popol over there? Sakyuna: That house is giving out candy! --You look towards the direction Sakyuna is pointing. --You see a bear like creature munching away candies and sweets. --And a line of children waiting for candy. Popol: So sweet and tasty popo! I love Halloween popo! Sakyuna: Oh no Puff! You better hurry or Popol will eat all the candy! Puff: Can I go siiiis? Tabasa: I don't see why not. But I don't recall a candy house ever being there... (The quest begins...) --As you arrive the house turns to dust and you are attacked by monsters. --You notice the children are also missing. Tabasa: I knew this was a trap... Puff: Where's all the candy!? Popol: I'm still hungry... Tabasa: Oh enough of the candy!! Tabasa: The children have been taken away! Sakyuna: What? Don't look at me. Tabasa: You know where they went don't you? Sakyuna: ......I may or I may not. Tabasa: OK lead us there. Puff: I'm coming along too! Nina: I'm also going! Puff: Alright Nina! Follow me! Nina: Woof! Tabasa: Wizard, can you help us as well? --Of course. you reply. Sakyuna: Oh alright! I'll come as well! --You begin following the trail in search of the children. |-| Trick or Treat!= (The quest begins...) --After battling a cat girl, a robot, and another cat girl, you arrive at another candy house. Puff: We know you're behind all this Celina! Open the door! --......... Puff: ...Wha? --From the door appeared a shadowy figure. --Puff is surprised to see... Puff: Sis!? --The figure that appeared was her sister Tabasa. Puff: What happened!? Tabasa: You must be tired. Tabasa?: Sorry Puff I was testing your magic. The test is over now. Come in. I've baked you cake. --Puff slowly walks toward the door. Tabasa: Come Puff... Puff: Sis... --Just as Puff held her sisters hand a black shadow leaped between the two. Cats Meow!! --The cats scratched Tabasa. Tabasa?: Ahh!! What!! --Puff wakes up at the screams. --And Celina appears in place of Tabasa. Celina: Where did these cats come from!? Gille: Oh we were just passing by. Celina: Gille!? You're out of my control!? Gille: Yes thanks to them. BT Cat: And my cats as well! Celina: BT! You too!? Emy: I want to help too! Celina: Emy!? Celina: Oh well at least I have you Sakyuna! Sakyuna: Oh... Have we met before? Celina: You betrayer...! Sakyuna: I like to drift along. Celina: Come over here Puff. Here take all the candy you like. Tabasa: What's wrong Puff. Puff: ..!.. Tabasa: What's wrong? Wiz: Have faith meow Puff: ? Wiz: What is it you really want Puff? Puff: I... I want... Celina: ? Puff: I don't want candy! Bring us back the children! I'm going to hurt you if you don't! Celina: Well I think it's time I taught you all a lesson! Puff: Trick or... Magic!!! (Boss battle begins...) --Celina's illusion is broken by Puff's magic. --The candy house dissappears into the air and the children come escaping. Tabasa: Is everyone alright? Puff: All the children! Celina: How did I lose to some little girl!? Wiz: Puff is no longer just a girl. But a Wizard! Puff: I haven't taken a test yet though. Wiz: You'll pass easily! Tabasa: You're all grown up now. Nina: Puff strong! Puff: Thank you Cat Teacher! Tabasa: I don't know how we can thank you. --A loud sound is heard from Puff's stomach. Tabasa: You're hungry? --Puff's face turns red. Puff: Well I didn't get any sweets after all... --Puff places a pumpkin on Wis's head. Puff: This is my favourite hat. Please take it! Wiz: Oh I can have this ...hat? Puff: But I think it might be too big. --Puff tries to take the pumpkin off but it seems to be stuck... --You help Puff pull Wiz out. Wiz: Oh!? --And lose your balance as Wiz pops out. --You and Wiz are surrounded by a bright light. |-| Epilogue= --And you find yourself back a the guild. Wiz: Was that all a dream? --You tell Wiz it seemed too real to be a dream. Wiz: Oh meow! --Wiz points to the corner of the room. --Where there is a small pumpkin hat. New SS Forms * Popol (Defender of the Holy forest) * Nina Lawrence (Splendid Wolf Princess) * Tabasa Katrina (Halloween Miracle) * Sakyuna Leiya (Trick and Tricks) * Gille Macy (Sniper Cat) Quests BT Cat, Emy, Gille and Celina have a chance of dropping as their first form when defeating them in their respective quests. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Event Rewards Consumables: Spirits: Category:Events